


Rare Moment

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Set during season 3, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a bad day and takes Ian out on a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly thought of this and felt like writing it out. Hope you enjoy!

Mickey had been silent for most of their shift at the Kash n' Grab until the very end as he glanced up from his magazine asking, "do you want to go somewhere with me tonight?"

Ian tried not to act too eager but he's sure he said yes before Mickey could finish talking.

Two hours later Ian sat in the old truck, glancing between Mickey in the drivers seat and back to his fidgeting hands in his lap, trying not to focus on where they were going or what had even spurred Mickey to invite Ian on the impromptu road trip. It didn't help that the drive was just as silent as the six hour shift they had just finished, it made Ian uneasy to see Mickey so solemn. The thug had never been chatty nor as goofy and willing to speak about nonsense for hours like Ian, but Mickey couldn't usually go longer than a couple hours without at least say something insulting about someone (or something, he wasn't picky).

Ian watched Mickey curiously, seeing him absently chewing on his lip and holding the steering wheel tightly in his grip, his eyes glued to the road, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Stop fucking looking at me Gallagher." Mickey suddenly snapped, Ian smirked glad that he was finally seeing some emotion from Mickey.

"Sorry," Ian said quickly and looked forward, "so where we going? It's getting pretty dark."

Mickey snorted, "got somewhere to be?"

Ian looked back at Mickey, watching him chewing on his lips nervously once again, and smiled, "No, I'm all yours tonight Mick."

Mickey finally turned his eyes, looking at Ian and a sly grin appearing on his face, "you're such a fucking dumbass sometimes."

Ian laughed and sat up straightening and cracking his back, "but seriously where are we going Mick? Not sure my body can take another couple hours sitting in this truck."

Mickey turned his gaze to Ian again, running his eyes over the younger mans body and biting his lower lip, "your body will be fine, seen it take a lot more abuse than sitting for a few hours." He grinned, and Ian could instantly tell his thoughts were wandering to the countless times they fucked, always hard and rough. "Besides, we're almost there."

Ian nodded, looking back to the road as Mickey did the same. The pair fell into a silence again, this time (thankfully) more at ease and content with each other. Ian leaned back, breathing in and enjoying the release of tension in the truck, though in the back of his mind still worrying about whatever had set Mickey off.

Mickey turned off the highway and took a few turns, finally taking a few dirt paths before coming to a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small beach and a large expanse of water that Ian assumed was Lake Michigan. Mickey reversed into a spot so the bed of the truck faced the beach and turned off the engine. He grabbed a bag from behind his seat and got out of the truck, he shut the door and looked at Ian, "all your bitching and you're not getting out?"

Ian rolled his eyes and followed Mickey's lead, sliding out of the truck and followed him to the bed of the truck where he saw a some sleeping bags, blankets and pillows piled near the back. Mickey opened the tailgate, jumping in and making himself comfortable. Ian grinned as he watched the older man cozying himself and proping a pillow behind his back as he sat up. He pulled out a beer and looked at Ian expectantly, "you gonna stand there all fucking night?"

Ian laughed and stuffed his hands in his pocket, keeping his eyes on Mickey, "camping out under the stars? Never pegged you to be the romantic type.

Mickey scoffed, "Fuck off."

"No, it's nice," Ian grinned and jumped up in the back of the truck, walking over to Mickey and settling down comfortably next to him, "you got a picnic in there for us too?"

Mickey punched Ian's arm and shook his head while taking a sip of his beer. "You're over thinking this shit Gallagher. Just wanted to get out of town, didn't want to go alone." His tone got lower and sadder as he spoke, looking down at his hands and glancing back to Ian.

Ian nodded, he wanted to ask Mickey what made him want to get out of town, but saw in Mickey's eyes that this was the wrong issue to press. Sometimes that happened with Mickey, with Mandy too on occasion, and Ian usually knew that it was Terry on a bender. It happened more than Ian liked, though he had never seen Mickey so affected by it as he was now. So Ian acted like a distraction, playing the role that Mickey had drug him out to play.

"So you brought me?" Ian teased.

Mickey looked up at Ian, "Yeah man, who the fuck else am I going to bring?"

Ian shrugged, smiling at Mickey's words, "I dunno, Mandy? Your brothers? Cousins?"

Mickey scoffed as he finished his first beer, "nah, fuck that." He pulled another beer from his pack, holding it out to Ian and grabbing a second for himself.

Ian grinned widely, "so how'd you find this spot?"

"It's an old campsite," Mickey answered, "family came here sometimes when I was younger, been abandoned for awhile now though, no one comes here anymore."

Silence fell between them again and Ian looked over at Mickey, seeing the same sad look on Mickey's face that he had earlier. Ian swallowed, he placed his beer down and wrapped his arm behind Mickey, placing his hand on the back of Mickey's neck and rubbing softly with his thumb. Mickey stayed silent but leaned into his touch, turning his head and falling back into his chest, burying his face into the crook of Ian's neck, placing soft kisses on the bare skin there. Ian moved his hand to brush through Mickey's hair, his other arm wrapping protectively around the brunette's waist.

Ian stayed silent, reveling in the moment. After spending the day worrying about Mickey he felt less helpless now holding him close, pretending that he could protect Mickey from the harsh world he lived in. Mickey lifted his head and pressed his lips tenderly against Ian's. Ian smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and tracing Mickey's lower lip with his tongue until Mickey's lips parted with a soft moan. Ian's hand traveled up Mickey's shirt, feeling his abs and traveling back down to rest on his upper thigh.

Mickey pulled away from the kiss, his eyes meeting Ian's and holding contact he bit his lip and stumbled over his words, "can we maybe just - not, tonight?"

Ian's eyes softened and he nodded, he pulled Mickey back close to his chest, trailing soft kisses up his neck, face and one short kiss on his lips before resting his cheek against Mickey's hair. He could hear Mickey's breathing beginning to slow as he closed his eyes absently placing one of his hands over top of Ian's.

It was unexpected but Ian almost thought that he preferred this to the fucking he had expected. Of course he loved fucking Mickey more than he loved most things, but holding Mickey in his arms, seeing how sad he had been and knowing that he was the one source of solace for the man he cared so deeply for - it was more than he could have asked for.

He pressed one final kiss to the top of Mickey's head before closing his eyes as well, "whatever happened tonight, maybe I can't make it better, but I'm all yours tonight." He whispered a repetition of his words, taking a new meaning as he settled in to his sleeping position.

Mickey buried his face further into Ian's chest, as Ian heard his sleepy, muffled voice saying "that's all I need."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
